


Just a thought .

by pettytears



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Battle for BFDI (Web Series)
Genre: Drowning, F/F, HEAUGHHHH, HJHSJHSSDSHDJ, Lollipop melts in Barf Bag??, Oneshot, Other, Taco has many concerns, This Is Some Weird Shit, aughhhhh what is this, death???, god the things I draw on my sheet music, please dont remember me for this, this is wack, this one goes out to one of my 5 friends-, this was originally a joke?, well other peoples sheet music actually, wh A t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytears/pseuds/pettytears
Summary: (( Just a heads up, if you'd like, you CAN comment a prompt or scenario! I mostly do gore and all that junk, but I'll pretty much do anything :))))) ))-// Your POV, you're addressing what happened that day to everyone around you. Nobody knew what happened. You've just discovered what went down and are discussing the facts.- this may be a series?uhhhhhh-Recovery centers don't exist"Barf Bag discovers what seems to be a perfect opportunity."( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Barf Bag/Lollipop, Lollipop/Barf Bag
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: The BFB Mass Disappearances





	Just a thought .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OliSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OliSteve).



Okay. What the fuck.

* * *

It was pretty much a normal day, y'know, like any other. Four had seemed a bit troubled lately, and that caused X to fill with concern. None of them spoke of what was going down between them, or maybe it as just Four. Who knows. That morning, Four was gone. Blip! Nowhere to be found.

This takes place three weeks later. X is dead. It was Pin's doing. And now she's gone too. No one is really sure if she was killed or not, but after time passed, interest was lost. It was like a cold case, nobody really knew what happened or who did it. Firey was distraught, if X hadn't been killed, maybe insight on where Four had gone would become more apparent. Damn Pin, stupid, stupid, stupid stupi-

Barf Bag had been more sequestered than usual, and Lollipop had grown to become more of an asshole toward her. 

But that's not really important. Let's get to the story, shal we?

You clear your voice and neaten the papers in your hand. You stand.

"Alright ...

* * *

Barf bag hadn't spoken much, but she was standing in a clique that included Lollipop, the other witnesses aren't of our concern at the moment. Barf Bag nudged Lollipop, she looked down at her with a bit of disgust in her eyes. Barf Bag smiled, Lollipop was said to have suspected something was up when asked, "Come with me, it's important," though she followed anyway. Lollipop was taken to a bush, there was ... nothing there. Lollipop then began to taunt about how it was just the "Barf Molecules infecting her brain", before she could go on, it happened. Lollipop was grabbed by the stick and dunked head first into Barf Bags .... i-insides? ... Moments passed, we were informed there was signs of struggling, that slowly became more aggressive as Lollipop began to melt or drown. We aren't really sure. Though she was found melted, we don't have ALL the information, so there could've been further damage or maybe another attack?"

* * *

"Further witnesses of the attack taking place?"

"I'm sorry?" You reply.

"The female who saw it happen?"

"Oh yes, yes, ...

* * *

Taco, currently a Hard-Shell Fish Taco, female, witnessed the murder and/or attack occur. She was walking by after five minuted to see if they where okay, considering there was no way of anyone being recovered. She was a bit paranoid about anyone else dying. She asked what was going on, but she claimed that based on how Barf Bag was acting, she feared that Barf Bag might've gotten aggressive. Taco informed she could see the harsh struggles and bubbled screaming of Lollipop. Any further evidence of what happened is not yet known. I rest my case."

"That's... a lot of great info, thank you. Everyone take five."


End file.
